Immortals of Olympus
by SkywalkingHeroes
Summary: The children of the Olympian gods are not going to sit around and do nothing, they are going to make sure that the seven of the prophecy succeed in their quest. Beroe misses Jason and decides to help him in his quest so he can make it back home safe. Memphis doesn't want to wait for fate and wants to see the mortal world. Atlanta is trying to prove herself and that she can handle h


This story is not completely cannon to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus series. I added in influences from Disney's Hercules and Hercules (the animated series). This story is also on Wattpad under the username StormyStars (I will add a link in my profile. I hope you enjoy.

I woke up to hearing my parent's alarm clock telling them to get up. I looked outside and since it was still dark I checked my clock, it was five in the morning. It was Monday and I didn't have to get up and ready to go to school at Olympus' Athens Academy until seven. …

I would have had a nice two hour sleep if Hebe (my father's half sister) and her two year old twin sons would have not woken up. Since our houses are next to each other I ended up waking up around six o'clock to the boys screaming. Our houses had about one hundred feet apart, but when children of gods scream they are loud. They sounded like they were in Jason's room which was next to mine's. Knowing the twins they were not falling asleep anytime soon so I started to get ready.

I got dressed wearing a purple racerback tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans, and my lightning bolt necklace made of gold and fire opal. I put my curly strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail pulled back my bangs. As I walked downstairs I heard the doorbell ring, I answered it and it was Memphis, Hebe's son that was my age. Memphis was technically my half-cousin and so were his siblings. He had his stuff for school and was dressed but looked tired.

" Can I come in. The twins have been crying since six." he asked.

"I noticed. I can't imagine how loud they are at your house." I replied.

He walked into the living room and I turned on the T.V. and then got some breakfast.

" So how is Jason?" he asked.

" Well he just escaped from some Cyclopes the last I had heard." I answered.

Jason had been living with my family since Hera (as Juno)had taken him away from his mother when he was two. Juno and my Grandfather Jupiter (also known as Zeus) tried to take care of him for a week and I guess that since Jason's mom wasn't the greatest and he had liked Thalia they figured that he like his siblings better than his parents. My father Hercules volunteered to take care of him and he had been living with us since he was two and I was six months old. Every summer since he was ten, he was sent to Camp Jupiter to train.

One day he was needed on a quest which involved having his memory wipe. That was all I knew about the quest, that and the fact that Hera soon after when missing and now Jason and two other demigods, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, were now trying to rescue her.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty. The twins still had not stopped crying. I sighed and looked at Memphis "Do you want to go to school early."

"Yeah." he replied " It is better than sitting here and listen to the twins cry for the next fifteen minutes. I can't even hear the T.V."

I turned off the T.V. and went and got my backpack. I slipped on my grecian sandals that went up to my ankles and walked out the door. As Memphis walked we saw his mom pull out of the driveway to go to work. Hebe was lucky that she didn't have to go to the council sessions that all the other gods had to go to. Hebe ran Ivy Daycare and Early Elementary so couldn't be at the council all day. She did however have to go the council hearings from one to four o clock.

" So are we going to walk with Atlanta?" asked Memphis.

" Yeah, I told her I would walk with her today." I answered.

Atlanta had been adopted by Artemis and was now the now the goddess of foot races and speed. She was named after her ancestor Atalanta. She would have to go to council sessions but she was deemed young enough that she only went in on days they needed her, which was hardly ever. In fact, Memphis and her are tied on how many times they have had to go to the council sessions, a grand total of three.

To get to Atlanta's house we had to take the long way to school. Usually Memphis and I would go through Throne Room Park, which is on the south entrance of the throne room of the twelve major gods,and was across the street from our houses. Also we meet Atlanta in the statue park, however since we are early we decided we should go to her house. …

After about five minutes of walking we got to Atlanta's house just as she was going out the door.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked.

Memphis decided to answer her question, " Well the twins decided that I needed to get up early, or they had a screaming contest, at six o'clock in the morning, so I went to Iliad's (Beroe's nickname) house. Long story short, we got sick of the noise after fifteen minutes so we decided to go to school early and meet you at your house."

" That sounds like it is the worst way to wake up on a Monday." replied Atlanta. "Well I guess we better get to school." she said as we started walking on the paved pathway through the forest in the park.


End file.
